The Seireitei's Flower and the Secret Admirer
by violetnudewoman
Summary: Honestly, I don't know where that nickname came from. Shinji told me that I was known in the Soul Society as "Seireitei's Flower" because of the scent of cherry blossom that was my characteristic. But I never understood why. It was very controversial. Flowers are delicate. I'm not delicate. Never was. (Shinji H. x O.C) - Lola's POV -


_I don't own Bleach. But I wanted to belong to Hitsugaya._

**The Seireitei's Flower and the Secret Admirer**

violetnudewoman

_EaSnowPw, once again, being my gorgeous Beta in this piece. Thank you!_

...

- 115 years ago -

It was a funny day when I discovered that Shinji had fallen in love with me.

I remember there was a time when I would wake up with my desk filled with candy, flowers and incense. And a very stupid note, that would always say something mysterious about the sender.

And the note always ended like this:

_"From the only one who is increasingly enchanted by Seireitei's Flower"_

Honestly, I don't know where that nickname came from. Shinji told me that I was known in the Soul Society as "Seireitei's Flower" because of the scent of cherry blossom that was my characteristic. But I never understood why. It was very controversial.

Flowers are delicate. I'm not delicate. _Never was_.

* * *

><p>Everyone knew about my autonomy, not only as a Taichou, but also as a woman. But there were people who saw my autonomy as a woman as something very dangerous, maybe alluring… Lisa once told me that I had become a threat to the women of the Soul Society because their men looked at me with desire.<p>

I heard numerous rumors about me in that place. The best of all, for sure, came from Rose: he told me that someone had spread through the corridors of the Gotei 13 the rumour that I had been a _prostitute_ in Rukongai before leaving to Seireitei. I wasn't upset or fucking angry... I just burst out laughing. The rumor eventually came to Yamamoto's ears, and I needed to have a long talk with him about it. Of course he understood and believed my word as a Taichou. And if I had been too, I would never deny. And I'm serious!

I didn't consider the Gotei 13 a totally sexist and misogynist place, but I saw that women there (even women like me!) were always underestimated. Even prestigious Taichous such as Retsu Unohana and Yoruichi Shihouin... We were the only three women Taichous in the midst of that lot of men with Zanpakutous.

I hated (and I still hate it!) to be underestimated and to be seen as a delicate flower. I understand the chivalry of some men - Juushiro Ukitake was a man I really admired (and I confess I still admire) because of the politeness of his gestures and his kindness. He knew my personality, but treated me almost like a princess, or a younger sister that needed to be protected.

Sometimes I just wanted to hit that pretty face of his... But I always appreciate it when men genuinely act in a certain way. Chivarlry doesn't surprise me anymore.

And I didn't know if the one filling my table with sweet stuff was doing it from chivalry... Or if it was pure boredom from someone very passionate.

* * *

><p>The day I discovered that Shinji was in love with me, I was with my head warm trying to figure out who the guy who wanted to win me through a table full of goodies was.<p>

I thought about situations that could fit to my reality at the time: I hadn't had sex with anyone else in that place. I wasn't close to anyone else in that place. I didn't have an affair with anyone else in that place... Only with Shinji. So...

But I also thought I was trippin'. Of course we had an intimacy, but I was pretty sure he didn't want a relationship. Me either. And I was sure that a lazy guy like him wouldn't be able to do something before my awakening to a new day.

But I could no longer stand and had to know.

So I put him to the wall as we were talking after another day of work.

"Answer me something... And answer me honestly... Are you the one who's been filling my office desk with flowers, candies and everything else?" I asked him urgently.

Shinji was silent, staring at me with that slob face.

"Why do ya think that, Lola?"

"You know. We have "something" that has no name yet. I know you're a slacker, but I also know you would do anything to please me. You men are so predictable... "

Shinji smiled. I wanted to punch him in the face and make him talk!

"And if it were me, hm?" he asked, only half-teasing.

"I'd give you a few slaps for hiding this from me and having assumed the role of a "secret admirer", you moron!"

"So… Hit me, Lola. _Hit the one who is increasingly enchanted by the Seireitei's Flower... "_

Obviously, I was static for a few minutes. And then my blood rushed to my face and I started to slap him. Again and again.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE, ASSHOLE?! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE ROLE OF A SECRET ADMIRER, HUH?! YOU KNOW I HATE SECRETS! COME ON, TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY AND SAY SOMETHING MORE YOU HIDE FROM ME!"

And he said it, with the utmost quiet voice of the world.

"I think I'm in love with ya, silly..."

* * *

><p>Women like me, in situations like this, forget they are independent and uncompromising to love for a moment. Perhaps it's because of the shock, the fact that someone is in love with the real you, without seeing you as a disposable thing, as only a woman with curves, and malice. When women like me can entrap the heart of a man, we do question to hurt it, break it into a thousand pieces, just as they do to us. We could hurt them in ways no one else could, torture them endlessly. However, Shinji wasn't my victim. It was, perhaps, one more love case (love from me too?) that could even work out if it happened naturally. But without any expectations.<p>

I am like a rose, perhaps. They can find me beautiful, can feel my smell and adore me, but can't be immune to my thorns. He knew that and I think he likes it.

Maybe now, the nickname makes sense.

...

_Next story, something hot can happen..._

_Reviews?_


End file.
